


Are you happy?

by NeoLuminous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Happy haruka gives me life tho, Im sorry if it is in advance, M/M, Might be OOC, My brotp/comfort pairing, i dunno what it is, other epsi and gyro members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoLuminous/pseuds/NeoLuminous
Summary: Happy valentines day! I wanted to do something for my favorite duoAfter escaping Kanata once again, Haruka goes to just relax but is met with an unexpected guest(This is heavily based on their area convo in the game btw-)Im so sorry its short but I hope its at least good ;;
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Are you happy?

_What a pain... ___

__Finally, making his way to Canopus Studio, the blue haired guitarist finally relaxed his body when he realized he had lost his twin. Though, his annoyance was still there as he glanced around. He found himself walking to a table, taking a seat beside it to continue catching his breath. It didn't help Shu had pester him before he had left, let alone his damn twin stalking him before he got distracted enough to lose him. He just wanted to be alone..._ _

__"Hm? Haruka-kun?" Haruka shot up, twisting behind him. He exhaled, seeing it was only Gyroaxia's self proclaimed alien bassist. It seemed he had lots sweets: lollipops, candies and chocolates of course, delicately wrapped in red and pink ribbons respectively. He's seen Ryo around, during lives and even around town before, though he'd usually end up avoiding the interaction all together to get any sort of alone time. However, considering he was warn out from running away from Kanata, he only grumbled a "hello" to the peculiar bassist who sat across from him. Ryo stared at the younger boy, his eyes lazily trailing around him, noticing his pained look. Ryo's lips curled, watching the teen catch his breath. His eyes trembled as he aimlessly stared away from Ryo. "Hey, Haruka-kun, can I ask you something?" The blue head lends an ear. "Are you, unhappy?" Haruka perked an eyebrow._ _

__"Hah?" Despite the harsh tone, he didn't mean to come off as rude. Ryo seemed unaffected, though, continuing to trace his lollipop on his tongue in his mouth._ _

__"Whenever I see you, you have a pained look on your face... Are you, not happy?" He asked again, making Haruka twinge a bit. What was there to be happy about? Your brother constantly taking everything away from you? Having everyone compare him to you, only being seen as inferior to him? Being alone, spiraling into anger and sadness on a constant basis being tormented by him._ _

__"...That has nothing to do with you, does it?" He softly hissed, averting his gaze. Ryo pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, tapping his chin._ _

__"Unh." Haruka couldn't shake the worried look on Ryo's face, his eyebrows furring as he stared at him with trembling eyes. Instead of the pity look he'd usually get, for once it he could feel the genuine concern poured into the look. For once, Haruka let himself relax around someone else, as he continued to awkwardly avert his gaze. "You know, I must atone for my sin by making people happy." He twirls his lollipop around, not exactly noticing the confused look on Haruka. "Otherwise, I won't be able to return to my home planet~" Haruka twitched the corner of his mouth. The hell was he talking about? Just before Haruka could say anything, Ryo held up a lollipop, smiling warmly at the boy. "Haruka-kun, perhaps you will achieve happiness too?" He put it next to Haruka's arm, before standing up. "I have return home for practice, we can talk later, Haruka-kun." Ryo had waved off, beginning his journey back home, leaving Haruka to ponder off by himself. He lifted the lollipop, twirling it around, watching the wrapper around the purple colored treat._ _

___The hell was that about? _He thought, though a small, little smile spread across his face, looking down at the candy he was given.__ _ _


End file.
